Word Generated Short Stories
by animexpert-Shizen
Summary: What happens when you give a fanfiction author a random word generator? Drabbles of course! May contain shounen-ai (it's like light yaoi if you don't know) Rating for implied stuff! You know how that is.
1. Libertá is Eatable

So I went to wordgenerator .net and the rest is history. I used the adjective generator for this and put "*Name* is" in the before box then generated the adjective :) I decided to use one of the first three that popped up! This one was third and was Liberta is Eatable and I couldn't resist! This is AU, it's high school and for right now we'll ignore the three year difference between Nova and Liberta and pretend they're in the same grade ;D and in some place that speaks English as it's main language (America, England, Canada, whatever ;D)

also, if there is someone reading this going "I WANT TO DO THIS SHIT" DO ITTTTT DO IT DO IT 8D I don't care if you take my idea, I don't even mind if you credit me! Just don't be a total ass hole and say "THIS IS COMPLETELY MY IDEA" to be honest I'm probably not the first person to do it either :) but I didn't steal the idea from anywhere so :D

* * *

Libertá is Eatable

Spanish.

A language that, quite frankly, Nova hated.

It was his least favorite class of the day.

He would much rather have taken Japanese, but seeing as there were only three languages available, German would have sufficed. But _no, of course not. _His family had Italian lineage so he _had _to take Spanish or the world might just explode. Right now, they were in the food unit, and the overly zealous teacher made his rounds around the students, smiling and laughing happily. Even though he was an instructor, he encouraged his students to call him by his first name, Pace. He also seemed to, for whatever reason, favor students like our dear blunette, who were quiet and fine with minding their own damn business, thank you very much.

"Now, we're going to work on invitations! So… Nova! Invite Libertá to eat lunch with you!"

"_¿Por qu_é_? Estoy estupido." _Most of the class began chuckling, said blonde frowning.

"Nova! _Hablas 'lo siento'_"

"_Lo siento" _The blue-haired boy muttered before the teacher nodded with a smile.

"_Bien, ahora_, ask him if you can eat lunch with him." Nova sighed before thinking for a second.

"_Puedo… Puedo… comer…" _

_Wait, what's the word for with? Cas? Ca… A? Well, it's some kind of article at the very least… and furthermore, did we even learn the word for at? I'll just use for, same difference. _

_"¿Libertá, Puedo comer a tú para almuerzo?" _Nova knew something was terribly wrong when Pace nearly spat up the lasagna he had been eating ever since class started. The student glanced to his classmate that he had been talking to and found the man blushing and trying to hold back laughter at the same time. He thought about what he said and found his cheeks turning a dusty pink, as a look of sheer terror crossed his features. "**I-I didn't mean that!"**

* * *

How I love Spanish class 3 my teacher acts just like Pace did here, he ate food the entire class and was always so fucking happy I love him 3

Translations:

Staring from the beginning

Nova- Why? He's stupid.

Pace- Nova! Say, "I'm sorry"

Nova- "I'm sorry"

Pace- good, now, ...

Nova- Can I… Can I eat… Can I eat you for lunch?

The Spanish word for with is actually con, and with you is contigo. "A" can mean to, but is also an article that shows the direct object of a verb if it is a human or animal or something :)


	2. Nova is Legal

I am not shitting you I swear, this was the third result again xD I love you wordgenerator! This time it's another school AU where they live in America :)

* * *

Nova is Legal

The thing is, Libertá had liked Nova for a while. Don't get me wrong, he was definitely a boobs man. His nosebleeds and awkward moments around Felicitá were enough to prove that. However, he wasn't straight by any means, but he wasn't gay either. No, he was at the fork in the road called _bisexuality. _

The blonde wasn't sure about the objects of his affection, but the good news is he always has two options right? Well, when Felicitá began dating some jock, he only had one option. _Too bad Nova was only 15. _Although he didn't seem like it, age wise, he was 18, and if he so much as kissed the boy, crazy jealous bitches would somehow find out, as they always did, and start spreading rumors that would grow into _he had sex with the underage boy. _Which, needless to say, is illegal. He saw this happen to a few of his friends, albeit with girls, but still, if someone takes it too far, cough_alertspolice_cough, the authority can get involved, which is _not _good.

While it's true that he was a senior in high school, while Nova was a freshman, they were also neighbors, so he had plenty of opportunities to be teased by the boy who slept over at his house ever so often. Honestly, with the option of a girl out of the picture, Libertá found himself falling hard for the little blue-haired chickpea, and quickly too.

That summer, said boy's aunt suggested they took a vacation to Japan, and the funny part is, the woman backed out of going last minute, telling Nova just to go with his blonde buddy.

Well they did go, for a week, and during the second day he learned something quite interesting while using their hotel's free wifi to research interesting facts about the nation.

The legal age of consent in Japan was 13.

This fact probably made him the happiest hormone-crazed teen on earth.

"Hey Chickpea, guess what?"

"Don't call me that idiot, and what?" The boy, who was reading a book about popular tourist destinations in the Asian country, looked over to his friend, whom he shared a hotel room with.

"Here," Libertá smirked, "You're legal."

* * *

Hahahaha How I hate drabbles they're always short lived~ ;) (point of a drabble xD) although I don't actually love this one I'll admit xD Idk why, just don't like it, oh well~


	3. Pace is Robust

This was actually the first adjective this time, the other two being awful and gaping xD so I present to you, Pace~ also, I hate spelling "grey" as "gray" just a personal thing :)

* * *

Pace is Robust

"I don't know how he does it." A certain silver-haired man adjusted his eye patch, scratching at his cheek slightly because the fabric rubbed against his skin.

"He must have a hollow leg." Another male, this one with curly slate locks, adjusted his hat and pondered the inquiry.

"Hmm, what are you two talking about?" The two turned to face a watermelon-colored girl, with sparkling green eyes and pink pigtails.

"Ah, _Bambina_~" the tanner of the two gently took the girl's hand, kissing the back of it and looking up to her with a single smoldering light brown eye.

"Don't flirt with _Milady._" This time, the man with the hat took her hand, albeit it was more to get it away from the one-eyed offender. Greyish purple eyes did battle with the other males' and the girl couldn't help but to giggle.

"Debito, Luca, I just wanted to talk is all. What were you two speaking about?" She smiled warmly and that's when the fourth occupant of the cafeteria table took notice to the new member.

"Hey! Felicitá! How was your day?"

"Oh, Pace, it was great. You seem to be enjoying your meal, as always." The brunette nodded and once again began scarfing down and practically _inhaling _his food.

With each forkful, his large pan began quickly becoming emptier and emptier. What was he eating you ask? Why, lasagna of course.

What else would it be?

"Hollow leg." Luca whispered, to which his companion shook his head.

"Tape worm." The faint sounds made the only female in the room perk her ears up.

"What was that?" The strawberry head turned back to face the two.

"O-Oh n-nothing milady!" Felicitá raised an eye at her mentor before shrugging and smiling once more.

"Very well , I'll be going then… Good night." They nodded and Luca offered a "Sweet dreams." while Debito blew her a kiss (to which her mentor hit him over the head).

"When you think about it, Felicitá does a lot of training and hard work to keep her nice figure," The hated man got out a dagger, to which the eye-patched one rolled his eye and shook his head, "hear me out, she does all that, yet I bet she still has to watch what she eats… yet… That guy..." Luca seemed to understand what the man was saying as he lowered his blade and shifted his gaze to the brunette holder of strength.

"Even I couldn't eat all of that and stay as robust as he is. He has quite the body…"

"Oh, didn't know you had so much interest in his looks~" Debito teased with a chuckle. The raven-haired man made an irked sound before smacking his silverette companion across the face.

"You're a strange man."

"At least I'm a straight man…"

"I _am _straight."

"Really? I thought you were both gay, shows what I know right?" They two froze on the spot and slowly turned their terrified faces to their boss, Mondo. The red-head laughed at their expressions and ruffled their hair. "Just kidding, and if you really want to know, I think using strength burns just as much energy as it would a normal person, just requires less effort." And with that, the bearded individual walked away, in a rather good mood.

"…Were you guys calling me fat?!" How they did not have whiplash from turning so much, no one could possibly know.

"N-Not at all! We just… j-just thought you ate a lot but you were still skinny and-" Luca was cut off, a little angry that Debito wasn't helping him.

"So you're saying I _should _be fat?!"

"Not in the slightest!" Pace raised a brow higher on his forehead, and a fork to his mouth.

"I don't know… I think it'll require some serious baking to convince me otherwise…"

_So that's where this was going…_

* * *

Okay so I checked the wiki and Nova's name translates to new in the Napolean Italian dialect

Random reader: *bricks me cuz they don't care*

Me: X(

Also i feel I'm OOC for most characters because it's been a bit since I've watched the anime, so if you see that, feel free to tell me :3 just semi-nicely please~ If possible~


	4. Debito is Reminiscent

Hehehehe I finally have followers TTwTT yay~! Love you guys xD

* * *

Debito is Reminiscent

Three figures occupied the small church. Two of which were well hidden; disguised and blocked from sight by their surroundings. The third was searching for the others, occasionally adjusting his hat in nervousness.

One of the hidden male, adjusting his eye patch, smirked as he heard footsteps pass right by his hiding place, only to sigh silently to himself seconds later.

_How did that idiot Pace talk us into this?_

How indeed, would anyone be able to convince two other grown, and highly respected, men, whose job it was to practically run the island's main source of defense and government, to play hide and seek?

Quite easily actually.

The brown-haired boisterous arcana famiglia member had merely wagered on whom would pay for dinner that night. Each man would take time being the searcher. The one that took the most time overall to find wouldn't have to give a cent. Not wanting to be responsible for the cost of his appetite, Luca had disagreed. Debito, being a gambler, agreed immediately, and then proceeded to threaten the black-haired worrier to participate. What means did he use? Why, the age old method of tell-Felicitá-that-Luca-stalks-her-on-occasion of course.

_"It is not stalking! I'm merely guarding Milady!"_

_"Oh really? Let's ask Bambina for her opinion."_

Thus, here we are, with Debito grinning in victory as he heard Pace sneezing, shortly before an "Ah-ha!" from the violet eyed one-man search party.

"Seems like he never really lost his talent for hiding huh?"

"Honestly, I can't believe we can't find him. I've inspected every inch of- _you don't think…_"

"He wouldn't…" The silver-haired man resisted the urge to laugh.

_They think I'm…_

"We agreed on no tricks Debito!" Pace puffed up his cheeks after shouting in anger. In reality, the missing man's arcane power was probably the only one that would actually come in handy. After all, turning invisible would be a rather gigantic advantage in hide-and-seek.

The one-eyed male tried hard to hold back chuckles, merely letting a scoff or two out. The other two seemed to notice and began to approach the pipe organ located behind the grandiose altar.

"Start feeling around Luca! We'll locate him eventually!" Debito began recalling memories; wonderful amazing peaceful memories. He remembered how he used to sleep quietly after the other two would take half an eternity to find him. He practically felt the cold church floor under his body, cooling his core as his breathing slowed and his eyelids grew heavy. He smiled as the thought of waking up each time to see Pace and Luca's grinning faces. Finally, he refreshed his memory of the short time spent to find the other two when it was his turn to be seeker. He smirked and began climbing up the _back _of the rather scary looking instrument. When he reached the top he waved to the two clueless men and snickered. "I think you two are going to be buying dinner."

"Y-You mean you didn't…" Pace looked shocked, but not nearly as surprised as Luca.

"How on earth did you get back there?! " The man adjusted his eyepatch once more and grinned.

"Ah, _Bambino," _at the name, the black-haired male turned paler, if possible. Then, Debito proceeded to slap one of the golden pipes he had seated himself, a little less than comfortably upon. "You just have to know how to work the poles."

* * *

Maybe I'm the only one who thinks Debito would make a sexy striper…. I don't know… he's not even my favorite yet… WHO COULD DENY THAT HOTNESS?!


	5. Luca is Nice

I was torn between this and Luca is Zany Cx who doesn't love that word?! But I decided that Felicitá isn't in enough of these and honestly she's pretty awesome :]

* * *

Luca is Nice

White gloved hands danced across matching keys, occasionally tapping that of a darker color. Lilting music drifted in the air, playing a symphony of emotions. Notes practically danced through the exquisite room, the single lone man playing the piano with passion. His hat and best clothes had been long abandoned, as an almost eerie moonlight shined in from the large window. His bare feet occasionally twitching at the frigid cold of the marble floor, and when not the tiled surface, they instead froze on the golden pedals of the instrument. Loose white fabric swished rather haphazardly as note after note became farther and farther away from the first. The intensity increased, yet the song till reverberated against the walls and out into the hallway as a lullaby, and although more harmony spiced the sound up, it could put even the rowdiest of children to sleep. The resonance of the rather angelic music stirred a young girl from her slumber. Small padded sounds were made with each step she took as she walked down to the music room wearing her black fluffy slippers. The girl walked into the presence of the sleepless male, watching as his black hair stuck to, then jumped from his luminescent skin. She leaned her body slightly against the door frame and observed from afar for a bit, wiping her drowsy eyes. When she was finally back into reality she let out a yawn before finally speaking.

"Luca, what are you doing here? At this hour?" The melody hit a rough note before abruptly stopping. The violet-eyed man spun his head around to fix his gaze on the new guest. His face softened as soon as he saw who it was. In fact, the man even moved over a little and patted the place next to him, issuing for her to sit beside him. She followed this order, groggily taking each step. Her hair fell in front of her shoulders and framed her face as she leaned forward a bit, now seated on the black piece of furniture. "What are you playing?" Luca smiled at this and struck a single key, then another, at deathly slow pace.

"Do you remember this Milady?" The sleepy words seemed to register something else in Felicitá's mind.

"That's… That's the lullaby you wrote for me when I was small! We used to sing it together all the time!" Suddenly, the red-head smiled and began to sway a bit to the rhythm as Luca increased the tempo.

"I can't believe you still recall that…" The happy expression also presented itself on the elder of the two and he began signing in fluent Italian, the girl by his side joining him after a few moments. Unannounced to the two, a small crowd had gathered at the door, drowsy yet happy faces, eyes lidded in fatigue.

"Man I wish I had someone like Luca as a caregiver ~" a brunette man in the group whispered.

"He is pretty nice, huh?" A blonde teenage boy replied back, voice soft as sweet summer breezes. The band of woken up males thought their heart would melt when Felicitá drooped her head onto Luca's shoulder, finally asleep once more. A certain blue-haired boy in the mini-crowed motioned for everyone to sneak off and leave the rest to the black-haired male, whom he, unlike a lot of people, trusted. However, Luca had to have the last smile.

"You guys enjoy the show?" He chuckled lightly when he turned to see each individual stiff with surprise. After all, even if he was nice, it didn't mean he didn't love messing with those guys every once in a while.

* * *

THE FLUFF IT BURNS MY EYES TO READ IT AND MY HANDS TO WRITE IT BECAUSE IT'S SO AWFULLLLLLL *dies* *can't write fluff at all*

and yes, Luca wears gloves with his pajamas in the middle of the night

BECAUSE HE CANNNNNNNN


End file.
